Sometimes, the sun has to fall asleep
by Mikanami
Summary: Trafalgar se rappelle des bons et mauvais moments passés avec Ace. La vie peut tout donner et tout reprendre l'instant d'après, mais cela n'empêche pas à ces bons moments d'avoir existé. UA, Ace x Law.


**J'ai écrit ce petit texte très rapidement, ça casse pas des briques et c'est un peu brouillon mais j'voulais quand même le partager. Sûrement OOC et POV Law. **_  
_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me rappelle parfaitement la première fois où j'ai vu ton visage. Il faisait beau ce jour-là et le soleil sublimait ton visage, faisant ressortir ces tâches de rousseurs qui t'allaient si bien. Tu marchais dans la rue en compagnie de Luffy qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage, il devait sûrement encore te raconter une de ses énièmes conneries. Toi aussi, tu souriais.

Tu ne m'a pas remarquer cette fois-là, j'étais assis à la terrasse d'un café et buvait un troisième verre de whisky alors qu'il était 15 h, ça m'empêchait de penser à mes problèmes. Tu t'assis à côté de moi avec ton petit frère qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Je ne sais plus ce que tu as commandé, ni vraiment dans quelle circonstance tu as bousculé le serveur, il n'empêche qu'il a renversé un verre de vin rouge sur ma chemise blanche et j'ai vu rouge, mes réactions exacerbées par l'alcool qui influait mes veines :

- _tu ne peux pas faire gaffe, crétin ! M'écriai-je en saisissant le pauvre homme par le col._

_- c'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai bousculé, je vous présente mes excuses._

Tu t'étais courbé plusieurs fois devant moi, je n'ai jamais compris d'où te venais cette politesse exacerbée. Je me rappelle d'avoir esquissé un rictus méprisant – j'ai l'alcool mauvais, tu le sais bien, et je fus incapable d'accepter tes excuses. Je m'emportai comme si tu venais de me casser le bras :

_- j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! tu sais combien elle vaut c'te chemise ? Deux cents balle, putain !_

En réalité elle en valait pas dix. Je sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais obligé d'en faire des tonnes, peut-être qu'avant même que nous soyons intimes, j'avais besoin de toute ton attention.

_- calmez-vous, un tour au pressing et la tâche aura disparu !_

_- ah ouais ? Et qui va l'payer le pressing, tu m'prends pour Crésus peut-être !?_

J'étais vraiment imbuvable à l'époque mais j'étais enlisé jusqu'au cou dans une situation que je ne maîtrisais plus. Je sentais te tendre et ton regard s'emplir de colère, finalement c'est ton petit frère qui nous sépara, exhortant le calme alors qu'on était devenu l'attraction des environs. Tu avais pesté entre tes dents sans jamais me lâcher du regard puis toi et Luffy quittèrent le café me laissant tout penaud. Je pouvais plus détacher mon esprit de ta silhouette qui s'éloignait de moi.

A bien y réfléchir, j'suis heureux d'avoir agis comme un con, ce jour-là, parce que je t'ai rencontré. Et c'était la dernière fois que tu t'éloignais de moi.

Le temps passa et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mes emmerdes. Je n'arrivais pas à atteindre ce connard de Doflamingo, je n'en pouvais plus de le voir respirer dans ce monde alors qu'il avait tué la personne la plus importante pour moi, mon père, son frère. De temps en temps je repensais à toi, et mon envie de finir avec cette ordure de Doflamingo devenait plus forte.

On dit que tous les chemins mènent à Rome, dans mon cas, ils mènent tous à toi, Portgas.

Environ un mois après notre altercation, je recroisai ta route, seul cette fois-ci. T'étais dans un petit café, feuilletant un bouquin. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour que tu me laisses t'approcher ce jour-là, mais finalement tu baissas ta garde. On parla beaucoup, de tout, de rien, du temps qui passe et de la pluie qui tombe, sans jugement.

Je sentais qu'avec toi, je n'étais pas obligé d'être ce mec froid et calculateur qui se perd dans une vengeance depuis plusieurs années. Avec toi je pouvais être jovial, souriant et bavard. Tu me laissas ton numéro sans que je te le demande, je voyais bien que je t'intéressais.

On continua de se fréquenter pendant quelques temps, comme des amis. Mais j'avais terriblement envie de plus, je te voulais toi, tout entier. Alors, un jour qu'il pleuvait – et Dieu seul sait que tu détestais la pluie, on s'était encore envoyer sur les roses pour quelque chose d'idiot, mais un peu plus violemment :

_- tu m'soules Law, j'ai l'impression que ton hobbies c'est d'me pourrir l'existence ! T'aime jamais rien, t'es jamais content !_

Je n'aime jamais rien ? Tu étais vraiment aveugle à l'époque, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi ! Je crevais de te voir parler avec d'autre hommes, j'étais même jaloux de Luffy et toutes les attentions particulières que tu lui destinais ! Ce jour-là, je fis un pas vers toi, tu ne reculas pas et je plaquai mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu gémis immédiatement, m'offrant la plus belle des musiques, pour relâcher cette tension, cette attraction que tu refusais de voir.

Ce baiser dura outrageusement longtemps, plus rien n'existait, le monde lui-même était occulté par nos sentiments brûlant. Tu répondais hardiment à chacun de mes coups de langues. Ace, bordel, tu embrassais mieux que Dieu lui-même, tu l'savais ça ?

Cela commençait à devenir indécent alors que tu glissais tes mains fiévreuses sur mon ventre. On se sépara avec un sourire. L'instant d'après tu soupirais entre mes draps, ton cœur battant au rythme de mes hanches. Te voir, serrer les draps entre tes doigts, le visage rosi par tant de luxure, le regard vague et les lèvres entrouvertes me retournais tout bonnement le cœur.

Je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu plus d'amour que d'ordinaire, juste de l'attention, du courage. Après cette folle nuit, je t'expliquai mes problèmes et tu te contentas de m'écouter sans me juger, sans rien dire. Je ne me battais plus que pour mon père disparut, j'me battais pour toi aussi, pour nous laisser une chance d'entrevoir un avenir.

Un soir je parvins à mon but, Doflamingo était inerte à côté de moi, le corps troué de plomb. Je ne faisais pas le fier non plus, une balle dans la jambe, l'autre dans l'estomac et sûrement plusieurs os cassés. J'eu à peine la force de t'appeler pour venir me chercher. Je n'ai jamais vu tes yeux pareils à ce jour-là, ils exprimaient tant de douleur quand c'était mon cœur qui me fit le plus mal à cet instant.

_- Traf … bordel ça va ?_

_- mieux que t'es dans mon orbite, souriais-je._

Mais tu n'avais pas envie de rire, tu cédas à la panique quelques instants. J'essayais de te calmer en te murmurant que tout allait bien, même si j'en doutais moi-même. Finalement une ambulance vint me chercher et je restais à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines sans tu quittes mon chevet. Quand je n'étais pas trop assommé par les médicaments, je te voyais somnoler sur le fauteuil de la chambre.

Après ça, tu m'engueulas pendant au moins une semaine pour t'avoir fait un coup de sang pareil. Puis on s'installa ensemble dans un petit appartement simple mais confortable.

Je me rappelle, les soirs d'été quand le ciel n'était plus bleu mais qui s'habillait de rose, d'orange et de violet, tu murmurais des desseins, des chimères sur notre avenir en regardant l'horizon. Moi je ne disais rien, me contentant de dévorer des yeux ton dos finement musclé et tes cheveux long danser avec le vent du sud.

Je n'osais juste pas te dire que tous les projets que tu faisais sans vraiment y croire, je les voulais vrais. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'être romantique, même si tu hurlais que tu m'aimais pendant nos ébats, je ne te l'avais jamais vraiment dit. Tu continuais à parler – intarissable pipelette que tu étais alors que je fus le premier étonné à m'entendre prononcer ses mots :

_- j't'aime Ace._

Tu t'étais retourné vers moi, déstabilisé, comme si tu avais mal entendu. Alors qu'en réalité tu avais parfaitement entendu, tu voulais juste m'entendre te le répéter.

_- je t'aime, comme un fou._

Tu te jetas sur moi et m'embrassa sans demander ton reste. Puis tu plantas tes yeux dans les miens, je leur découvris une lueur inhabituelle, une singularité, si belle, si précieuse qui ne les quittait plus. L'amour, hein ?

_- j't'aime aussi Traf, mais tu le sais déjà._

Tu disais qu'on ne connaissait quelqu'un quand partageant son quotidien et tu avais mille fois raison.

Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça, Ace ?

Nos débuts en tant que couple normal étaient quelque peu ratés, parce que rien n'était banal avec toi. La première semaine, on s'était envoyé en l'air dans toutes les pièces, sur tous les meubles, puis quand il fallut acheter quelque élément de déco, nos caractères diamétralement opposé s'affrontaient comme jamais. C'était simple, on était d'accord sur rien : j'voulais des draps noires pour la chambre, tu me rétorquais que tu ne voulais pas dormir dans un cercueil tu voulais mettre plein de couleur vivante dans le salon, je hurlais qu'on n'était pas au pays enchanté et qu'il était hors de question de peindre les murs en orange casimir !

On s'engueulait souvent, l'avantage c'est qu'on se réconciliait à chaque fois sous l'oreiller. On ne s'ennuyait pas, chaque jour était plus lumineux que le précédent. Tu dormais beaucoup, des fois on regardait un film et tu fermais les yeux alors que tu m'avais demandé comment s'appelait ce personnage pour la dixième fois. Tu t'assoupissais toujours après l'amour, quasiment instantanément, ce qui me laissait le luxe de t'observer.

Mais quelque chose clochait, par moment tu dormais douze heures par nuit ou tu t'endormais en plein milieu de la journée, dans la voiture, ou sur une chaise de restaurant. Je voyais que tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter, tu disais que c'était le boulot, la vie ou nos ébats un peu trop passionné.

Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit, Ace ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Tu te disais sûrement que personne ne voudrait sortir avec un malade, mais je n'étais pas personne pour toi ! J't'aimais, comme un con !

Un jour alors que tu étais absent, ton médecin a appelé et a parlé d'une maladie et de médicament, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu étais narcoleptique, que tu menaçais de t'effondrer de fatigue à chaque instant. La maladie n'était pas dangereuse en elle-même, c'était plutôt la circonstance, la situation qui la rendait mortelle.

Et moi qui me rongeais les sangs alors que tu ne rentrais pas.

Ce jour-là, Ace je le maudirais à chaque instant ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Je t'aurais interdit de prendre la voiture ou j'aurais conduit à ta place, peu importe l'endroit où tu voulais aller, j't'aurais suivi au bout du monde.

T'étais une putain d'étoile, Ace. Ta lumière m'a sorti du trou dans lequel j'étais, ta chaleur envahissait mon corps tout entier. Tu m'éblouissais chaque jour un peu plus, alors jamais je n'aurais pu quitter ton orbite, malade ou pas.

Le fait est que tu n'es jamais rentré ce soir-là. Alors que je faisais les cents pas dans l'appart, laissant mon esprit dessiner les pires scénarios.

Et crois-moi, mon esprit aussi fertile soit-il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressenti alors que les urgences ont appelé à la maison. Je me rappelle ne pas avoir tout écouté, dès qu'ils ont dit le nom de l'hôpital, j'ai tout abandonné pour te rejoindre.

Accident de voiture sur l'autoroute à 130 Km/h, ça ne pardonne pas. J'pourrais dire, heureusement tu n'as fauché personne avec toi, mais j'm'en foutais royalement, tu étais quand même sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, aussi pâle et livide qu'elle. J'comprends maintenant c'que t'a ressenti quand tu m'as trouvé chez Doflamingo, pourquoi tu restais cloué à cette foutu chaise et pourquoi tu m'a passé un savon mémorable ce jour-là.

Moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Tu t'es réveillé une seule fois, entre conscience et inconscience. T'avais posé tes yeux brumeux sur moi et un petit sourire étira tes lèvres.

-_ pardon de t'avoir rien dit, j'ai déconné … laisse pas Luffy tout seul. Désolé, Traf, j'voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de bien … avec toi._

Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais énervé ce soir-là ! Tu étais en train de me dire adieu merde, tu baissais les bras ! Tu refermas les yeux et je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit juste après. Je ne le répéterais pas, à personne, j'ai trop honte et il n'y avait que toi pour mériter ces mots.

Tes yeux, je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Ton cœur s'est arrêté deux semaines après ton arrivé et le lendemain de tes derniers mots. Le mien aussi d'ailleurs, pendant un instant, puis il est repartit comme si de rien était. Je me hais de le sentir battre chaque jour dans ma poitrine alors que le tiens est mort, je me hais de pas avoir été avec toi ce jour-là. Je hais le monde entier de t'avoir arraché à moi. Je les hais tous.

J'suis pas allé à ton enterrement, même si ç'avait choqué pas mal de monde, Luffy avait compris. J'voulais juste pas voir ton corps habillé d'un costard noir que t'aurais jamais porté puis voir une tonne de terre me séparer irrémédiablement de toi. J'voulais pas entendre des inconnus déblatérer des banalités sur toi parce qu'aucune éloge funèbre n'était à ta mesure.

Tu étais plus vivant que la vie, plus brûlant que le soleil et plus beau que n'importe quel paysage !

Les mots enterrent mais ne ressuscite personne. T'es mort Ace, bordel ! Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai mal malgré le temps. J'ai peut-être encore plus mal, parce que ma vie est d'une vacuité accablante, j'ai replongé dans mes magouilles puisque tu n'es plus là pour me pousser vers le haut, je passe mes journées à boire et à fumer puisque tu n'es plus là pour m'engueuler, me garder sur le bon chemin.

Ça fait six mois que je suis en chute libre et que t'es pas là pour rattraper ma main. Et que personne d'autre ne le fait.

J'sais bien que si tu me voyais, tu me crierais dessus comme on cri sur une pauvre merde. Mais c'est ce que je suis devenu sans toi, une pauvre merde pitoyable qui n'arrive pas à tarir les larmes de son cœur, un Roi sans son royaume, un enfant perdu au milieu de la foule.

Luffy m'aide à surmonter tout ça, il vient me voir, on discute … mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il me raconte des choses sur toi et des choses sur moi aussi.

_- faut que t'ailles le voir, Traffy. Vraiment, il faut que tu lui dises adieu, a-t-il murmuré._

Je crois qu'il a raison. Alors on a pris sa voiture ou ma voiture, j'sais plus et il m'a conduit jusqu'au cimetière. Il se gara en haut de la colline et m'encouragea du regard, restant dans la voiture, pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je marche entre toutes ses tombes et je me dis que des centaines de personnes ont ressenti la même chose que moi. Puis la tienne apparait devant moi, ton nom est gravé en lettre d'or sur le marbre noir, comme tes yeux. Ton chapeau repose sur la pierre tombale, solidement fixé mais déjà abîmé par le temps qui passe, c'était sûrement une idée de Luffy.

Je m'assois dans les gravillons, dos à ta dernière demeure et déjà les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je n'avais pratiquement par pleuré depuis ta mort et mon esprit me hurlais que j'étais un taré. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, pourtant en voyant ta tombe, les digues ont lâché, les larmes sont tombées. J'allume une cigarette pour me donner du courage.

-_ Ace … qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Murmurais-je en expirant de la fumée. J'veux que le temps se fige, j'veux plus qu'il avance parce je ne veux pas t'oublier, pour rien au monde, jamais. J'voulais rester dans tes yeux pour toujours, mais tu les as fermé trop tôt, j'arrive pas à te laisser partir, j'veux pas t'oublier … Ace. Putain …_

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui s'arrêtent au milieu de ma joue et allume une deuxième cigarette. Et quelque chose que tu m'avais dit une fois me revint en mémoire :

_« Le temps ne permet pas d'oublier, Traf, le temps n'efface rien, il transforme simplement ce qui te faisait souffrir en quelque chose qui te fait sourire »_

Je regarde le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon. Tu dois sûrement le voir se lever quelque part. T'adorais tellement ça, les lever de soleil, ton visage s'illuminait tout le temps quand tu voyais l'horizon s'embraser, dans l'air frais du petit matin.

Penser que tu es heureux, peu importe où, m'arrache un sourire.

_Tu avais raison, comme toujours._


End file.
